Arthur Pendragon
|awards = |fullname = Arthur Pendragon |alias = Legendary Prince Lord Commander of the Knights of Camelot |personality = |appearance = |birthday = Unknown |occupation = Prince of Camelot |alliance = Knights of Camelot *Knights of the Round Table |goal = |home = Albion, Camelot |family = |pets = |friends = Elsa, Anna |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = Caliburn |fate = |quote = }} Prince Arthur Pendragon is the fabled and legendary of Camelot and military commander who according to legend, rumour and speculation lead a defense of Albion against the invading force of the Saxon Imperium at the age of 18. Proven to been one of the leading factors in Terran defense, was after returning back to Terra after Elsa's . History Early Life Before Arthur was born to king Uther Pendragon and Ygrayne of Cornwall in the mid 5th century. His mother before being with Uther was the wife of Gorlois of Tintagel, Duke of Cornwall. When they visited Camelot, King Uther fell madly in love with Ygrayne, and soon attempted to force court her in Camelot. However, she refused and quickly told her husband. Soon after being informed, Gorlois and Ygrayne left the kingdom without being told leave. This gave the excuse of war by King Uther against the Duke. Uther then asked Merlin to help him enter the Castle of Tintagel, and soon the Wizard had made potions that turned Uther into Gorlois. As the Duke, Uther was able to enter the castle and into the bedchambers of Ygrayne and slept with her. As it soon turns out, Gorlois was killed at his castle at that same night. Soon after the war, Ygrayne is then courted to King Uther. However, after knowing Arthur wont be as strong as he'd liked. He then asked Merlin again in aid. However, in return, he wishes for Arthur and that his identity and birth a secret. Accepting the offer, when Arthur was born, Merlin took the newborn away from Ygrayne, and soon Merlin gave him to Ector at his estate and raised him with Kay like his own son. Raised on Ector's estate, Arthur and Kay, his brother were being trained in by Ector, the lord of the estate and co-owner of the farm with his wife. Arthur was trying to parry Kay's sword attacks, but kept on tripping over, to which Kay belittled him about his footwork. Ector would then go to stop Kay, informing him that he too needs work, and that they are both young. After the training, Arthur would go to the village where he worked as an an "farm boy" - as in performing duties on a farm such as picking horse feces, feeding the stock and doing on-field work. During his tenure on the farm, an man appeared at the center of town. Since the farm was near, Arthur and along with everyone else in town heard him shout. The man shouted that the true legitate heir to Uther, who was fatally ill when the war with the Sacons began. The man revealed an sword, to which he plunged it into a stone that seemlessly appeared from nowhere. The sword had an words inscribed onto it; "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born.". Everyone in town tried to pull the sword but no avail. Arthur, who wanted to pull it in order to gain respect from Kay, but he went otherwise, not believing himself to be Uther's heir. Days later to which Arthur was playing around with Ector's eagle Archimedes. Chasing it, Arthur became last in a forest. While he stumbled about it, the same man who plunged the sword into the stone appeared. The man introduced himself as Merlin, the warlock of Avalon. Arthur was somewhat confused, to which the warlock then showed him his living place - a hut within a tree. Amazed that Merlin is living inside a tree, the warlock told him on how his being treated by Kay. Personality Physical Appearance Abilities & Skills Holy Sword Capabilities: Arthur upon stripping the sword of selection from the stone attained divine-level capbilities he used against the Saxon Imperium. Wielding great power that one swing has the power to destroy the earth and entire fields, harming anything within it. Not only that, he's capable of projecting (much like Elsa) mysical power such as energy bolts and manipulation/generation of the . Peak Human Conditioning: Master-Level Combat Skill: During his training, he has shown to have combat skill beyond your average human. Not only he is able to take on more then 20 humans at a time, he can single handily take on various magical and mystical creatures with Caliburn all on his own. Weaknesses Elsa's Ice: While it's unclear on the why, but according to Merlin Elsa was born with the rare gift in manipulating ice and coldness, to the extent that even divine flames projected by Arthur were unable to penetrate the frozen ocean and coast of Arendelle. Mortality: Even with the Scabbard of Caliburn that grants great degrees of , Arthur is still plagued with mortal weaknesses as a human such as age, diseases and fatigue. He requires sleep and sustenence such as food and hydration to still alive. Equipment Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:OC